islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Usable Designs
When completed, some Designs show up in your inventory with a "Use" or a "Wear" button in place of the usual "Pantry" button. Clicking "Use" or "Wear" either lets you place the designs on your island as decorations or animals, or makes them available to be worn via the Avatar Customizer Button. Placeable Decorative Designs These designs can be made entirely with coin ingredients: * Bamboo Chair * Bamboo Divider * Bamboo Mat Tile * Bamboo Table * Coconut Candles * Crystal Lamp * Driftwood Loveseat * Heavy Metal Axe * Merman Statue * Rattan Chair * Rock Castle * Sea Globe * Steel Drums * Stuffed Plush Rabbit * Tanning Deck Chair * Tiki Stage These designs require MC ingredients: * ABC Block Pyramid * Apogee Co. Rocket * Artemis Statue * Bamboo Arrangement * Banyan Birdhouse * Blue Coconut Bowl * Bunting * Camelhair Pouf * Captain Ahab Scarecrow * Coelacanth Model * Copper Incense Burner * Dragon's Lair * Firefly Lantern * Fossil Display * Funhouse Mirror * Ginkgo Jungle Fan * Glowberry Lantern * Gold Link Fence * Gothic Spire * Lucky Tent * Lyre * Midnight Lantern * Luxury Bird's Nest * Pewter Pirate Statue * Pirate Tiki * Recycled Cardboard Chair * Recycled Cardboard Table * Recycled Glass Chair * Recycled Glass Table * Ring of Fire * Sand Castle * Sea Turtle Glass Sculpture * Snakeskin Pouf * Sparklers * Solar-Powered Tiki Car * Spider Hammock Placeable Animal Designs All of these designs require the MC ingredient Tiki Mojo. * Gingerbread Boy * Gingerbread Girl * Marshmallow Kid * Patchwork Chicken * Patchwork Dolphin * Quilted Cow * Quilted Goat * Rocking Horse * Talos * Trojan Horse Wearable Designs These designs can be made entirely with coin ingredients: * Blackbeard's Wig * Clown Tie * Huck Finn Hat * Leaf Mask * Peridot Necklace * Rasta Tam * Red Riding Cape * Sea Beard * Sea Warlock Hair * Sea Witch Hair * Water-logged Pants * Water-logged Robe * Wedding Dress * Wedding Veil These designs require MC ingredients: * Alpine Hat with Feather * Bathing Cap * Beaded Bracelet * Beaded Necklace * Beaded Wig * Black Swan Mask * Blue Diamond Crown * Boardwalk Hat * Cadaverous Crow Hat * Clown Hat * Clown Nose * Cornflower Crown * Cornflower Garland * Dirndl Bottom * Dirndl Top * Draconic Crown * Horned Hat * Lederhosen Bottom * Lederhosen Top * Men's Bathing Suit Bottom * Men's Bathing Suit Top * Pink and White Flower Lei * Pink Flower Lei * Platinum Glasses * Poodle Hat * Porcupine Quill Hat * Red Riding Hood * Ringleader Coat * Ringleader Pants * Scuba Mask * Shark Tooth Necklace * Summer Shorts * Summer Skirt * Summer Top * Tiger Eye Tiara * Tiger's Eye Pendant * Wetsuit Bottom * Wetsuit Top * White Flower Lei * White Swan Mask * Women's Bathing Suit Bottom * Women's Bathing Suit Top Category:Designs Category:List